Speed vs Wisdom
by Elememtal1000
Summary: Two years before Tom became a chaotic player, Gespedan was young and cocky. Thinking that all he needed to win was his speed. This is the story of how that all changed. This is one of those tortas and the hare stories, but I tried to make it funny.


This is one of those tortas and the hare stories, but I tried to make it funny.

* * *

Two years before Tom became a chaotic player, Gespedan was young and cocky. Thinking that all he needed to win was his speed. This is the story of how that all changed.

Gespedan, one of the fastest Overworlder in Perim, was at Maxxor's castle for a friendly visit. Some other overworlders where there too. There was Najarin, Vidav, Arias, and Tartarek. All six of them were sitting at a large table in the dinning room and Gespedan was telling one of his war stories.

"That Underworlder didn't see what hit him. I was just to fast for the poor slow creature."

"A very impressive story, but you cannot always relay on your speed, Gespedan." said Najarin.

"Ay, Najarin is right. You need speed and power to be a great warrior." said Arias.

"That's not what I meant." said Najarin.

"I believe what Najarin is trying to say is that speed is important, but a great warrior needs to balance all his abilities." said Vidav.

"I agree with Vidav. I rely on all my abilities in battle." said Maxxor.

"All of you can think what you want, but in my opinion, speed is always the way to go." Gespedan foolishly said.

"Let me prove you wrong." said Tartarek, who said nothing tell now.

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Gespedan.

"I challenge you to a race." Gespedan, Aria, and even Maxxor laughed at that. Tartarek is not really known for his speed.

"Why is that so funny?" asked Tartarek.

"Oh, come on, Tartarek. You cannot possible think you have a chance of winning." said Gespedan.

"I do belive that and furthermore I have a good chance." said Tartarek.

"Fine, if you want to make a fool of yourself, who am I to stop you. I accept your challenge." said a confident Gespedan.

* * *

The next day, many Overworlders came to see the race between Gespedan and Tartarek. Chaotic players were there aswell, some were even placing bets on who they thought would win.

"Well, good luck,Tartarek, you're going to need it." said Gespedan. He and Tartarek are at the starting line.

"Welcome everybody to what will be an interesting race between Gespedan one of the fastest creatures in Perim and the wise Tartarek. The creatures most go to the River lands and get one of the blue ribbons that Heptadd is holding. Then he most return here and give the ribbon to me. The first creature to do this will be the winner. " said Maxxor. "Racers get, ready. Get sat and GO!" Maxxor shouted.

Gespedan went off like a rocket, in one second he was out of sight. Tartarek on the other hand is still standing in the same spot. After a seconde he started to slowly walk to the finish line.

"Well, I belive we know who is going to win, right Intress." said Maxxor.

"Right, Maxxor. In fact I'm going to go place my bet right now." said Intress as she walk over to the creature with all the money.

* * *

Gespedan was already half way there. At the pace he was going it would only be another ten minutes tell he reaches the finish line. He is now in the River lands and he can see Heptadd just up ahead.

"In just a few minutes I will win, proving that speed is more important than anything else." Gespedan said to himself. Stopping in front of Heptadd, Gespedan stood in place for a second to catch his breath.

"Looks like you are having trouble keeping up." said Heptadd.

"Me, no just taking a short break." said Gespedan. Heptadd gave him the blue ribbon and he was gone in a flash.

"I wonder if he noticed that I only had one ribbon?" Heptadd said to himself.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Gespedan crossed the finish line and was about to give the ribbon to Maxxor.

"I gat the ribbon, Maxxor that means I . . . " Gespedan was about to say he won, but as he gat closer to Maxxor he saw that Maxxor was holding a blue ribbon.

"Good to see you finely came back, Gespedan. I was beginning to think you would never get here." said a very familiar voice. Tartarek was standing behind Maxxor.

" That is impossible there was no way you could have gotten there before me!" he shouted.

"Oh, but there was. You see you took the long way there, I went through an ancient tunnel our ancestors used ages ago." said Tartarek. Gespedan didn't know what to say. Technically he did not chit, because Maxxor never said how they would get there, just that the first creature who gives him the blue ribbon will be the winner.

"I'm sorry the way I acted. I now see that speed can only get me so far in life, please forgive me, Tartarek." said Gespedan.

"Don't worry about it. All of us make mistakes we are not proud of." he said. Gespedan and Tartarek shock hands and the crowd cheered at the sight.

"Glad to see a happy ending." said Intress, who was standing next to Maxxor.

"Not happy for all of us, you lost the bet." said Maxxor. Intress gave Maxxor a look like she know something he didn't. Just then the creature that was taking the bets walked up to them.

"Congratulations, Miss. You were the only one to bet on Tartarek." said the creature as he gave Intress a huge wool bag that was filled with coins. Maxxor know it was coins, because of the sound it made when it moved.

"How much is in there?" he asked.

"About a 1,000 golds, Sir." said the creature. Maxxor was speechless. Intress laughed at Maxxor's expressen.


End file.
